MagiZone (Video Game Series)
MagiZone is a video game series that is possibly a homage between Pretty Cure, Steven Universe, Jewel Pet, Adventure Time and Sailor Moon. It will be developed by Sega. Games MagiZone GemGirls A group of 8th-grade students go to the MagiZone dimension and use the powerful rainbow gem, that breaks into powerful, colorful jewels to become the one and only GemGirls to fight the forces of evil. MagiZone Elementias A hosts of high school freshmen girls grab their elemental jewels after a gem breaks into the jewels. They became the one and only Elementias, elemental-powered magical girls who fights the forces of evil, such as the evil Darkia. MagiZone ColorGals Many different 8th grade girls with many different stereotypes uses their powerful rainbow gem that breaks into colorful jewels to become the ColorGals, in many different colors. They are magical girls who fight villainous forces and dark entities such as Queen Shadowina. MagiZone Royal Princesses An action-themed video game featuring magical girls starring four teen girls and a boy uses their magical jewels to become magical girls, with one magical boy to fight crime and battle with the Shadowhearts. MagiZone Alimentias When a group of teenage girls find a mysterious star-shaped gem, they became the super heroines that fight the forces of evil! MagiZone All-Stars! This game focuses on many characters from every MagiZone game series ever. They fight the forces of evil to protect the Queen of Light. Television Series *MagiZone GemGirls *MagiZone Elementias *MagiZone ColorGals *MagiZone Royal Princesses *MagiZone Alimentias *MagiZone All-Stars! Characters GemGirls *''MagiZone GemGirls'' (alternatively known as Magizone) is a video game that is possibly a homage between Pretty Cure, Steven Universe, Jewel Pet, Adventure Time and Sailor Moon. It will be developed by Sega. Summary A group of 8th-grade students go to the MagiZone dimension and use the powerful rainbow gem, that breaks into powerful, colorful jewels to become the one and only GemGirls to fight the forces of evil. Characters GemGirls *Summer Sawyer, a 14-year-old optimistic, curious girl who likes drawing pictures and hanging out with her friends. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the red gem and became Ruby. *Kate McGowan, a 13-year-old shy bookworm who only likes reading. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the purple gem and became Sugilite. *Alice Clements, a 14-year-old stubborn, headstrong student who is only a tomboy with a girly "streak". She's tomboyish, yet she's into fashion. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the green gem and became Peridot. *Suri Bradley, a 13-year-old girl who thinks that she only likes both pop and rock music. She's a music addict with high functional autism. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the pink gem and became Rose Quartz. *Misty Head, a 13-year-old Surfer girl with a valley girl accent. She only likes Aeropostale, Hollister and Abercrombie. She has jewelry and accessories on Hot Topic as well. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the blue gem an became Sapphire. *Marissa Boggs, a 14-year-old stoic, Gothic girl who is perky sometimes. She only likes colors pink and black. She can be cynical and merciless but yet she likes Goth subculture. She's only a basket case. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the black gem and became Black Quartz. *Daniella Clements, a 14-year-old fashion ditz and avid comic reader. She loves ghosts and is a spectrophile. She wears girly girl clothes. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the dark purple gem and became Amethyst. She is Alice's sister. *Jodelle Cooper, a 14-year-old teenage tomboyish girl. She loves to play sports and go shoe shopping. When the rainbow gem breaks into jewels, she uses the white gem and became Pearl. Elementias *Abby Clarkson, a 14-year-old girl who is basically one of the world's adventurous, tomboyish girls ever since she liked all things girly. She was a tomboy with a "girly streak". She may be a homage to Alice Clements. Her alterego is Frostia and her power is cryomancy. *Mandy Lucas, a 15-year-old girl who is a talented singer and fashion designer. She loves all things fashion and is a fashionista. Her alterego is Inferna and her power is pyromancy.Earth. *Iris Faith Hopperson, a 15-year-old girl who loves candy and looking at the clouds. Her alterego is Sylph and her power is to use flight and can control air. *Susan Cole, a 14-year-old girl who is basically a swimmer. Her alterego is Aqua and her power is she can control water. *Jodie Harper, a 14-year-old girl who is obsessed with everything that's nice. She's a plant expert. Her alterego is Herba and her power is she can use her vines and she has the power of *Kelly Digga, a 15-year-old Seventh grader who is only a goth and she loves Goth rock music. She is basically a perky goth. Her alterego is Volectra and her power is she can control electricity. ColorGals *Julie Tucker, a 14-year-old girl. Her color is red. *Rachel Hasselhoff, a 13-year-old girl. Her color is orange. *Brianne Fulbright, a 14-year-old girl. Her color is yellow. *Zoey Pelrine, a 14-year-old girl. Her color is green. *Olivia Crispi, a 14-year-old girl. Her color is white. *Alida Hetu, an Asian-American 13-year-old girl. Her color is blue. *Blair Belladona, a 14-year-old girl and the twin sister of Bessie. Her color is teal. *Bessie Belladona, a 14-year-old girl and the twin sister of Blair. Her color is teal and the same as Blair. *Conchita Curtis, a 13-year-old girl. Her color is purple. *Karyl Luberson, a 13-year-old girl. Her color is gold. *Ying Lupang, a 14-year-old Chinese-American girl. Her color is pink. *Octavia Pipes, a 14-year-old girl. Her color is gray. *Winona Fitzgerald, a 14-year-old girl. She is a Goth girl obsessed with all things gothic. She likes the colors pink and black. She likes striped tights, armwarmers and hairbows. Her color is black. *Cheyanne Belladona, the 14-year-old older sister of Bessie and Blair. Her color is brown. *Lucinda Wright, a 15-year-old tomboyish girl. Her color is fuchsia. *Atana Howata, a Japanese-American 14-year-old girl. Her color is cyan. Royal Princesses *Eliza Firefly, a 14-year-old princess. She became Princess of Hearts. *Luna Spitz, a 13-year-old princess. She became Princess of Spades. *Haley Finster, a 13-year-old princess. She became Princess of Clovers. *Phoebe Brien, a 14-year-old princess. She became Princess of Diamonds. *Hannah Firefly, a 16-year-old princess and Eliza's older sister. She became Princess of Stars. *Adam Stevenson, a 13-year-old boy who became a prince by using his gem which found interesting. He became a Prince of Jokers. *Cynthia Nixon, a 14-year-old girl who became a princess of Jokers. Alimentias *Baylee Hubbard, a 14-year-old girl who became Strawberry Heart. *Lila Serrano, a 14-year-old girl who became Orange Serenade. *Brenna Yates, a 15-year-old girl who became Apricot Kiss. *Sarai Leach, a 17-year-old girl who became Peanut Butter Crunch. *Mary Lawrence, a 16-year-old girl who became Pumpkin Latte. *Emilee Graham, a 14-year-old girl who became Ginger Snap. *Krystal Chapman, a 15-year-old girl who became Blueberry Pie. *Adelaide Velez, a 16-year-old girl who became Angel Cake. *Abby McNamara, a 15-year-old girl who became Lemonade Serenade. *Synada Mellory Kayen, a Native-American 14-year-old girl who became Banana Cream Pie. Mascots *Rubrum, a light red cat-like mascot and is Summer's pet. *Porpora, a purple mascot that resembles a puppy that is Kate's pet. *Jade, a green mascot that resembles a guinea pig that is Alice's pet. *Rosie, Suri's pet and a baby pink mascot that resembles a bunny. *Aqua, Misty's pet and a baby blue mascot that resembles Mepple from Pretty Cure. *Saranie, Eliza's mascot that resembles a pink bunny. *Jiji, Luna's mascot that resembles a yellow dog. *Mabelle, Haley's mascot that resembles Garnet from Jewelpet but in a blueish tint. *Tiara, Phoebe's mascot that resembles a baby fox. Solis Peaks *Queen of Light, the queen of light which is alternatively name of Marisa McFly. The Shadowhearts *Darkia, queen of the shadows. *Shadowina, the main antagonist of ColorGals. *Poison King, the king of Poison. Other characters *Daisy Sawyer, the younger sister of Summer Sawyer *Jodie Clarkson, the older sister of Abby Clarkson Voice Cast *Alyson Court as Kate McGowan *Grey DeLisle as Alice Clements, Misty Head, ad Summer Sawyer *Tara Strong as Suri Bradley, Rachel Hasselhoff, and Luna Spitz *Veronica Taylor as Marissa Boggs and Iris Faith Hopperson *Kathryn Cressida as Abby Clarkson *Wendee Lee as Mandy Lucas and Jodie Harper *Elizabeth Daily as Susan Cole *Audrey Wasilewski as Kelly Digga *Elizabeth Daily as Julie Tucker *Mackenzie Foy as Brianne Fulbright *Amy Bruckner as Olivia Crispi *Vyvan Pham as Alida Hetu *Andrea Libman as Aqua, Karyl Luberson. and Haley Finster *Lauren Tom as Ying Lupang *Nicole Oliver as Octavia Pipes *Danica McKellar as Winona Fitzgerald *Cindy Robinson as Eliza Firefly *Kath Soucie as Rubrum, Blair Belladona, and Bessie Belladona *Lacey Chabert as Phoebe Brien *Todd Haberkorn as Adam Stevenson *Sherry Lynn as Cynthia Nixon and Hannah Firefly *Brina Palencia as Zoey Pelrine, Baylee Hubbard, and Krystal Chapman *Aimee Carrero as Lila Serrano *Christine Marie Cabanos as Brenna Yates *Julie Maddalena as Sarai Leach *Debi Derryberry as Mary Lawrence *TBA as Emilee Graham *TBA as Adelaide Velez *Aimee Mann as Porpora *Sarah Gadon as Jade *Rita Rani Ahuja as Rosie *Amy Poehler as Saranie *Laura Bailey as Daisy Sawyer and Mrs. Bradley *Christy Carlson Romano as Jodie Clarkson *Lara Jill Miller as Jiji *Candi Milo as Mabelle *TBA as Tiara *TBA as Cheyanne Belladona *TBA as Mr. Digga *TBA as Mrs. Digga *TBA as Mr. Bradley *TBA as Mr. Curtis *Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Curtis *Adam McArthur as Mr. Sawyer *TBA as Mrs. Sawyer *Tabitha St. Germain as Darkia *Kelly Osborne as Shadowina *Tom Kenny as Poison King *Misty Lee as Queen of Light Trivia *All MagiZone games have PEGI ratings. All except for GemGirls and Elementias are rated 7 while GemGirls and Elementias are rated 12. Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Magical girl video games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Fantasy video games‎ Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PEGI 12 Category:Dark fantasy Category:Dramedy